Do It Again
by sparks1120
Summary: The remaining Avengers are broken after Thanos. But Tony is willing to do anything to get Peter back, no matter how many times he has to try. A time travel one-shot to try to fix what Infinity War did to us.


Hey there. So I'm not sure how many people actually read these, I'll admit that I don't always read them, but I wanted to thank you for clicking on this. I usually just write for myself and a few friends, so publishing is a big step for me. Also this isn't perfect since I just wrote it for my friend and my sister, and impulsively decided to publish it here. So thanks again, and my apologies because the it isn't my best work (that'll come one day).

—

The Avengers were broken after the snap. Half of the team had been reduced to literal dust and blown away like they were nothing. They nearly gave up. After years of fighting for justice, Thanos was the one who almost brought an end to their avenging. Almost.

But they persisted. Steve once again stood tall despite having watched his best friend fade away before his eyes. Rocket once again picked up his gun despite having heard Groot desperately call out for him. Okoye once again fought for Wakanda despite missing her king by her side. Thor once again smiled with his axe in his hand despite waiting for the sun to shine again. And Tony once again worked nonstop despite the ash still caked under his fingernails.

It took everything in the team's power to even make the smallest step forward. But they did it. It seemed impossible but nothing's impossible for them. Not anymore.

They managed to regain possession of the time stone. Wong was luckily still alive after the snap and was more than willing to use the stone to bring an end to the Mad Titan. Tony was more relieved than anyone and the thought of having his spiderboy by his side once again is all that kept him going. They thought this would be the beginning of the end. But this wasn't the beginning they hoped for.

It worked- or it seemed that it had. They all watched as time rewinded before their eyes. They would go back enough for Thor to deliver the fatal blow that would prevent the snap from happening. But, they didn't go back far enough.

Tony found himself once again on titan in a very familiar situation and didn't realize it until it began unfolding once again. He watched as everyone around him turned to dust. No no no. Not again. The first time had been way too much but now he had to relive this moment all over again. And the thought of it terrified him.

"Mr. Stark. I don't feel so good."

That sentence felt like a moon being thrown at him again.

"I...I don't know what's happening."

"I don't want to go Mr. Stark. I don't want to go."

"Please, I don't want to go."

Peter's knees buckled or maybe they dissolved into ash already. Tony gripped the kid like it was himself who was dying, not Peter. Tony could do nothing but lay him down once again and listen to his apology as he crumbled into nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Peter faded away and Tony could do nothing but cry.

At that moment, time fast forwarded back to the present. Wong and the remaining Avengers stood there silently with a crying Tony crouched down in from of them. They all wanted to reach out to him, tell him that it would be okay, but it wouldn't be. Unless they got Peter back.

Tony slowly stood and without caring about his appearance, faced the people behind him.

"Again."

"What?" It was Steve who asked.

"Do it again."

"Tony maybe you sho-"

"I said do it again!" He yelled. Cap went silent. He had a look in his eyes that showed his concern for Tony. The look in Tony's eyes didn't care.

Steve sighed, "okay," and with a flash of green they watched time rewind once again. Fifteen more times. With each time ending in dust and more tears staining Tony's face. All except the last one.

Tony watched behind the scenes as Thor sent a final blow at Thanos, and when the gauntlet fell to the ground without a snap, Tony knew it was finally over. He was suddenly back on Titan with the wind kicking up dust that belonged to the planet, not people.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony expected the sentence to continue. For that voice to say how it didn't feel so good. But it didn't.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony saw the familiar face and felt arms around him. He looked into Peter's eyes before giving him the tightest hug the kid had ever experienced.

"Mr. Stark is something wrong?"

"No kid. You're here. Absolutely nothing is wrong." Tony felt like he'd been hit by a moon again, but somehow, in a good way.


End file.
